


Первый уровень

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: Посвящается всем, кто когда либо писал о Греге Лестрейде, безнадежно влюбленном в Шерлока Холмса.Cо всем нашим злорадным хихиканьем.





	Первый уровень

Что бы там ни думал Джон (при полном потворствовании этому заблуждению со стороны Шерлока), его сосед прекрасно разбирался в оттенках «хорошо», «немного нехорошо», «абсолютно недoпустимо» и «тебя за это повесят, Шерлок». Просто иногда ему было наплевать, а иногда (чаще всего в случае Донован и Андерсона) ему даже доставляло удовольствие поступать «немного нехорошо». И Джон, кстати, над этим чаще всего хихикал, хоть и пытался потом Шерлока вразумить.

В список «абсолютно недопустимого» входило, к сожалению, множество приятных вещей. Например, нельзя было подойти к Лестрейду и сказать: «Я держал бы твой член во рту, пока ты пишешь этот отчет. Я забрался бы к тебе под стол и держал бы твой член во рту, пока ты пишешь отчет и вспоминаешь, как блестяще я раскрыл это дело».

Недопустимо. Точка. И даже более невинные вещи…

«Я хочу убрать это дурацкое одеяло, вместо этого погладь меня по волосам, проведи ногтями по шее. И если ты это сделаешь, можно оставить одеяло. Можно фотографировать меня, показывать за деньги, можно сделать этот укол, хотя я совершенно точно не заразился столбняком».

Тоже. Недопустимо.

И, если так, то почему не думать о чем-то невозможном?

«Я хочу, чтоб ты меня отшлепал. Tы говорил, что меня нужно выпороть, ты, возможно, даже представил нечто подобное на мгновение, и поэтому смутился. Хочу чувствовать твою ладонь. И твое беспокойство, ведь ты будешь беспокоиться за меня до, после и во время, даже если будешь абсолютно уверен, что эта процедура мне на пользу».

Или даже о чем-то, что совершенно точно находится за гранью вероятного в этой вселенной.

"Я хочу провести с тобой вечер. Хочу, чтобы ты пошел не домой, к жене, а на Бейкер-стрит, ко мне. Я хочу сидеть рядом с тобой, пока ты смотришь телевизор, разговариваешь с Джоном или читаешь книгу. Я хочу, чтобы ты приобнял меня одной рукой и водил кончиками пальцев по моей спине".

Проще было бы спровоцировать Лестрейда на порку.

Шерлок знал, как относился к нему Лестрейд. Тот ценил его в качестве ресурса для раскрытия преступлений. Тревожился за Шерлока, как за бывшего наркомана. Уставал от него, приходил от него в отчаяние. Лестрейд был привязан к нему, даже больше, чем к кому-нибудь из своей команды.

И все.

По меркам нормальных людей, этого было больше чем достаточно. По меркам любого нормального влюбленного – мало. По меркам Шерлока, который не принадлежал к числу нормальных влюбленных и нормальных людей вообще – бесконечно малой величиной, стремящейся к нулю. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Ничего из тех вещей, узнав о которых Майкрофт не поморщился бы, а Лестрейд не ужаснулся. Лестрейд любил жену, любил детей, дорожил семьей. И был абсолютно гетеросексуален, если отбросить теорию о всеобщей бисексуальности. У Шерлока не было способа заполучить его.

Оставались только чертоги разума и фантазии, выстроенные в них. Это тоже было "нехорошо". Хотя миллионы людей во всем мире грезили о тех, с кем не имели возможности соединиться или даже просто встретиться – о звездах, спортсменах, политиках, просто богачах, Шерлок понимал, случай с Лестрейдом – особый. Захоти, он даже услышал бы голос Джона, рассказывающий ему, что использовать образ близко знакомого человека в своих сексуальных (и не только) фантазиях, причем часто в присутствии этого самого человека, нехорошо. Шерлок поспорил бы, что, коль скоро он ничего из этого не собирается воплощать в действительность, все равно, что происходит у него в голове.

Придумывает же он, в конце концов, убийства. Впрочем, нет. Про убийства ни Джону, ни Лестрейду знать не стоило.

Шерлок не позволял себе думать - мечтать - фантазировать слишком часто. Это отвлекало, сбивало нужный настрой. Но иногда он разрешал себе: когда заходил в тупик в каком-нибудь деле, когда Джон был особенно недоволен им, после тяжелых разговоров с мамулей. Или когда не спал несколько дней кряду. В такие моменты он давал воображению волю и видел.

Лестрейда - _Грега_ , в его фантазиях он всегда был Грегом. Который выглядывал из ванной комнаты с зубной щеткой во рту и сердито или весело спрашивал о какой-то бытовой ерунде, вроде снова пропавших носков или подозрительного пятна на рукаве его рубашки ("Что ты с ней делал, Шерлок?").

Грега, который, увидев, как Шерлок устало трет переносицу, привлекал его к себе, не обращая внимания на взгляды сотрудников Ярда. ("Устал? Тебе надо домой, я отвезу, подожди, я только возьму плащ.")

Грега, спящего в его постели.

***

\- У нас не так много возможностей что-то сделать, - Лестрейд вздохнул и устало потер шею. - Я объявлю Мориарти в розыск...

\- Нет, - резко сказал Шерлок. - Никому в Ярде не удастся его найти. Он может позволить вам найти его, если это будет соответствовать его планам, ты хочешь сыграть в одну из его игр, Лестрейд? В качестве пешки? Потому что на фигуру большего значения ты не тянешь.

\- И я тебя люблю, - Лестрейд взял ручку со стола и принялся рассеянно вертеть ее в руках. - Спустить все на тормозах? Сделать вид, что Джон просто вышел погулять, споткнулся и запутался во взрывчатке? Эти бывшие солдаты, такие рассеянные...

\- Мориарти займется Майкрофт, - Шерлок смотрел, как пальцы Лестрейда обнимают ручку. - Ты знаешь, как он относится к тем, кто покушается на мою безопасность.

_\- Я волновался, когда ты пропал._

_\- В отличие от Джона, я никогда не был в опасности._

_\- Мориарти псих, разумеется, ты был в опасности!_

_\- Он не стал бы причинять мне вред, не сейчас._

_\- Что значит "не сейчас"? Шерлок!_

_Грег взял его ладони в свои._

_\- Будь осторожен, ты знаешь, как я... как ты мне нужен._

\- Мне это не нравится. Хотя Майкрофт лучше подходит для охоты на психов, - Лестрейд швырнул ручку на стол. - Ладно. Я спрячу все концы. Как Джон?

\- Он привык к... постоянным неприятностям.

Лестрейд хмыкнул.

\- Передай ему привет.

***

Джон, возможно, не понял бы его. Если не можешь добиться кого-то - найди себе другого, хотя бы на одну ночь. Конечно, у Шерлока это получилось бы без особого труда. Проблема заключалась в том, что у других шансов возбудить его было меньше, чем у правой руки Шерлока. Да что там, даже у нелепого куска силикона или киберкожи из секс-шопа было больше шансов на успех. И нет, у него не было никаких проблем с эрекцией. Просто ему нужен был один конкретный человек. Никто, похожий или нет, ни один другой инспектор полиции с седыми висками и карими глазами (даже если бы их существовало множество) не смог бы заменить Шерлоку Лестрейда - Грегa. А раз замена была невозможна, не следовало и пробовать. Шерлок и сам прекрасно справлялся. К тому же, наверняка, в реальности Лестрейд не смог бы оценить некоторые сценарии по достоинству.

Например, он совершенно точно не стал бы прижимать Шерлока в морге. Не стал бы заставлять Шерлока раздвигать ноги и прогибаться так, чтобы было удобно взять его. То есть, конечно, не стал бы, но даже если вообразить, что они встречались бы, вели себя как пара, даже в этом случае - вряд ли. Скорее всего, Лестрейд настоял бы на том, чтобы об их отношениях знало как можно меньше людей. Или нет. На этом бы настоял сам Шерлок, предвосхищая опасения Грега. И они не стали бы так рисковать.

Фантазии, таким образом, разделялись на два уровня. На первом Шерлок представлял себе их "нормальное" партнерство. С общей постелью, долгим или торопливым ("Шерлок, я тебя очень люблю, но сейчас начнется "Доктор Кто") сексом. С совместным душем, с выбором и приготовлением еды. На втором Шерлок представлял себе то, на что не согласился бы Грег с первого. Грег второго уровня был его тёмным двойником. Он никогда не был по-настоящему жестоким с Шерлоком, но он мог взять его в любых обстоятельствах, в любом месте, в любое время. Мог позволить себе наплевать на любые социальные условности.

***

\- Только ты, Шерлок, способен пойти в театр и наткнуться на убийство. На убийство, совершенное на сцене.

\- В том, что сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда настолько невезучи, нет моей вины.

\- Эй! Ты еще обвини нас в том, что мы не можем предотвратить несовершенное преступление, - Лестрейд посторонится, пропуская одного из констеблей, и потянул Шерлока за собой. - Мы на дороге стоим, иди сюда. Быстро расскажи мне все, чтобы я знал, как мне это упаковать в рапорт.

\- Я все рассказал Джону.

Лестрейд поднял бровь.

\- Я оставил ему сообщение, он не связывался с тобой?

\- Как ни странно, нет. У него есть своя жизнь, наверное, - Лестрейд вздохнул, он часто вздыхал, общаясь с Шерлоком. - Где он, кстати?

\- Занят... в другом месте.

\- Свидание? - Лестрейд улыбнулся слишком понимающе.

\- Я не слишком люблю цитировать Джона, но уверен, что его фраза будет самым лучшим ответом. Мы не пара, Лестрейд. Он имеет полное право ходить на свидания с кем угодно.

\- Как скажешь. Но он все равно тебе нравится.

\- Ты не возражаешь?

\- Почему я должен возражать? Давай, Шерлок, порази меня своими умозаключениями.

_\- Разумеется, я возражаю. Ты думаешь, мне приятно, когда все считают, что ты принадлежишь ему, а не мне?_

_Грег прижал Шерлока к стене, не обращая внимания на раскрытую дверь._

_\- Твоя ревность беспочвенна, и ты это знаешь, - Шерлок задохнулся от поцелуя. - Мне не нужен Джон._

_Нет, думает Шерлок, это неправда._

_\- Джон не интересует меня в этом смысле._

_Грег улыбнулся и оставил на шее Шерлока засос - прямо над воротником. Его заметила Донован и насмешливо поинтересовалась, кто настолько спятил или настолько в отчаянии, чтобы связаться с психом._

_\- Не сказал бы, что я особенно отчаялся, - отозвался Грег, и Донован изумленно открыла рот._

_Шерлок вздернул подбородок и поправил воротник._

\- Черт побери, - Лестрейд посмотрел на часы, когда Шерлок замолк. - Может быть, я даже успею домой до того, как дети уснут. Спасибо, Шерлок.

\- Не стоит благодарности, инспектор.

***

Рождество, предсказуемо (по мнению Джона) и не без помощи Шерлока (объективный факт), превратилось в ад кромешный, как для окружающих, так и для него самого. Все началось с того, что к ним пожаловал Лестрейд. И это было неправильно. Шерлок, разумеется, был в курсе причины, по которой Лестрейд не встречал Рождество с женой. И его выводило из себя сходство ситуации с его фантазиями и различия, которые превращали это сходство в злую насмешку. Лестрейд не должен был приходить сюда просто, чтоб сбежать от семейных неурядиц. Грег должен был прийти ради Шерлока. И рядом больше никого не должно было быть. И Шерлок сыграл бы Грегу на скрипке что-то интереснее дурацкой рождественской песенки, от которой пришла в восторг миссис Хадсон. Вместо этого нужно было терпеть присутствие Джона (не самый раздражающий фактор), присутствие дурацкой подруги Джона (легко устранимый фактор, но Джону не понравится... уже не понравилось), Молли (вот с ней вышло действительно "нехорошо", но Шерлок остро и внезапно обозлился из-за гримасы, которую состроил Лестрейд при виде глупых женских ухищрений, предназначенных, к тому же, не для него). Он попросил прощения и поцеловал Молли в щеку, на мгновение его даже посетило понимание того, что и сам он может существовать в чужих фантазиях на нескольких уровнях... А потом раздался тот-самый-звук, и все окончательно полетело кувырком.

Единственным положительным моментом во всем этом было то, что Шерлок перестал сравнивать Рождество-в-реальности и то, что придумал он: ему было не до того. Звонок Майкрофту, поездка в морг, опознание тела, а потом Шерлок не выдержал. Он не знал, была ли у Майкрофта такая же привычка... придумывать радующие его события, а время, когда он мог просто спросить об этом, давно прошло.

"Что с нами не так?"

Вернувшись домой, Шерлок с облегчением взялся за скрипку. Ему нужно было подумать, а во время игры к нему никто не стал бы подходить с соболезнованиями или с вопросами.

Грег подошел бы.

_\- Это не твоя вина, Шерлок, - Шерлок услышал эти слова и почувствовал, как его обняли со спины. Грег был ниже него ростом, совсем немного, это не мешало ему класть подбородок на плечо Шерлока._

_Шерлок продолжал играть, наслаждаясь теплыми объятиями, слыша спокойное, равномерное дыхание позади себя и чувствуя, как ему становится немного легче._

***

После падения Шерлоку пришлось полагаться только на свою память и это, откровенно говоря, было меньшей из всех его проблем. Меньшей, но все же проблемой. Ему так отчаянно не хватало всех, ради кого он сделал шаг с крыши, всех, кого ему пришлось покинуть. Всех, кто, возможно (скорее всего, наверняка) не простил бы ему этого вынужденного трюка, этой игры на их чувствах. Того, что он сделал их скорбь частью своего плана.

\- Он сохранит свое место, я гарантирую это, - сказал ему Майкрофт и, конечно, не соврал.

Шерлок знал, как много для Грега значит его работа, он не должен был лишаться еще и ее. Хотя нет, "еще и" было уже с первого уровня, но Лестрейда, в любом случае, не должны были уволить. Даже без Шерлока он был одним из лучших.

За время своей мнимой смерти Шерлок позволял себе фантазировать гораздо чаще. Он знал, что не встретится с Лестрейдом через несколько дней, не будет вынужден держать лицо и не выдавать, что прошлой ночью представлял, как тот смеется, входя в его тело. Можно было... расслабиться. У Шерлока больше не было ленивых, скучных дней, он постоянно был в напряжении, на охоте, выступая одновременно в роли дичи и охотника. Ему нужен был отдых, и он давал его себе.

В Риме он сходил к собору Святого Петра - _Грег держал его за руку, рассказывал, как он однажды почти попал сюда, но дочка серьезно заболела, и поездку пришлось отложить, а потом все времени не было, я так хотел тут побывать, Шерлок._

Во Франции... _Во Франции_ _Грег был рад, что ему удалось освежить свои знания французского - бабушка всегда делала вид, что не понимает ни слова по- английски, когда я приезжал к ней... ты никогда не говорил, что знаешь французский, Шерлок!_

Сидя в гостинице в Германии и глядя на снег за окном, Шерлок представлял, как _Грег подошел к нему - пойдем гулять, Шерлок? На площади рождественский рынок, я о них читал, выпьем глинтвейна. Я тебе пару елочных украшений куплю._

Шерлок слышал его смех.

***

Конечно, он был ненормальным, какой нормальный человек справился бы с задачей, поставленной перед Шерлоком? Строго говоря, он не был одиночкой без поддержки, но действовал сам по себе, удерживая опасность на уровне, не предполагающем вмешательство.

После каждого успешно завершенного этапа Шерлок награждал себя - представлял себе, как возвращается. И, разумеется, фантазии его не имели ничего общего с прогнозом того, каким могло оказаться возвращение на самом деле. К черту прогнозы, достаточно было того, что именно с реальностью Шерлоку,в конце концов, пришлось бы иметь дело. Сейчас ему нужно было совсем другое. Шерлоку нужен был Грег, удерживающий его с такой силой, будто боялся, что он растает. Целующий его так, будто делал искусственное дыхание, пытался вернуть жизнь чьим-то холодным губам - губам Шерлока.

Иногда Грег объяснял Шерлоку, какой он идиот, прежде чем стиснуть его в объятиях. Иногда он сдавленно говорил "Господи" и падал в кресло, после чего Шерлок садился к нему на колени.

Иногда Шерлок приходил к нему ночью, когда Грег уже спал. В таких случаях он стоял в одних пижамных штанах, со следом от подушки на щеке, и молча смотрел на Шерлока, пока тот не дотрагивался до него, убеждая, что это не сон.

"Я скучал по тебе, Шерлок". "Мне так тебя не хватало".

Эти две фразы Грег говорил всегда, в любой версии, неважно, смеялся он при этом, вытирал слезы, держал Шерлока за руку на улице, обнимал его в постели или лихорадочно раздевал, прижав к стене.

***

\- Господи, мне тебя так не хватало, - сказал Лестрейд, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

Потер грудь с левой стороны. Тяжело сел в кресло, прикрыл лицо ладонями на мгновение, потом подскочил, сделал несколько шагов к Шерлоку, стоящему (застывшему) на месте.

\- Я скучал по тебе. Скучал по тебе, ты, ненормальный. И это был ты, ведь так? Все эти аресты...

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Я знал только одного человека, способного на такое. Шерлок...

Лестрейд хотел сказать еще что-то, шевельнул губами, а может, и правда сказал, но Шерлок не слышал. Звук в вакууме не распространяется, а в этой комнате больше не было воздуха.

-...лок, что с тобой?

Лестрейд держал его, обнимая слишком крепко, поддерживая. Легко хлопая, а потом поглаживая по щеке.

"Я сошел с ума, - подумал Шерлок. - Вероятно, Лестрейд ударил слишком сильно, так что я сразу попал на первый уровень".

\- Слава Богу, ты вернулся, - Лестрейд прижался лбом к плечу Шерлока.

Никогда раньше, ни в каких ситуациях Лестрейд не вел себя так, даже когда Шерлок принес ему анализы на наличие наркотиков в крови за последние шесть месяцев - все отрицательные.

Шерлок обнял Лестрейда в ответ, услышал тихий смешок.

\- Я тоже скучал, Лес... Грег, - сказал он. Он не был уверен, что мог называть так Лестрейда - "Грег" существовал только в его фантазиях.

Ему нужны были новые данные.

На секунду Шерлок позволил себе представить, что за прошедшие три года изменился не только он.


End file.
